shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
DustClan
Welcome To DustClan (11) Welcome to DustClan! We are allies with ShadeClan. We are very loyal. Join if you wish. Leader: Duststar-Powerful tabby brown tom, with a few black stripes. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Deputy: Leafblaze-Grey tom with flame stripes.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Medicine Cat: Nettleleaf- Small black she-cat with light-green eyes-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Warriors: Whiteflash-White and gray tom. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Nightflower-Black she-cat with icy blue eyes and long fur-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist-Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Hawkflame- a dark brown tabby tom with cold ice blue eyes EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! Hiddenleaf - Tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Snowfall - White she-cat with blue eyes.Has a light grey tail tip and light grey ears. CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Swiftclaw - Grey tom with blue eyes. CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Apprentices: None Kits: Winterkit- A tiny, pure white she-kit with pale blue eyes. Mother:Waterfall Father:Whiteflash [[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Queens: Waterfall-Gray she-cat with a white tail and green eyes.Mate:Whiteflash.Kits:Winterkit. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Elders: None Mates WhiteflashXWaterfall Roleplay October 4, 2010 Duststar yawns and streches. 'As we are the newest clan we need to make a border patrol soon' DustpeltExpect the Worst! He beckons to Whiteflash. 'We are going on a border patrol.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! Snowpaw bounces out of apprentice den."Can I come?!?"CloverheartLook to the stars! 'Sure we need as many of our cats to prove that we are strong.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! October 8, 2010 Duststar then sees Rosemist 'Come with us and bring anybody else you can find.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! Rosemist calls her daughter and mate."Ok,let's go."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'We will first visit ShadeClan to make sure they are still allied with us.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! Darkheart nods. Waterfall pads over to her mate.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Follow me.' Duststar and Whiteflash leave the camp. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Waterfall,Rosemist,and Darkheart follow behind.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! October 9, 2010 The cats leave and head toward ShadeClan. DustpeltExpect the Worst! The cats return and sit down.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Duststar stands up. 'Rosemist please lead a hunting patrol now.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "Ok." She beckons Mothclaw and Nightflower.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Coming" Nightflower says, with Mothclaw behind her.-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist leads them out.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Waterfall starts panting.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Hello, It's me Icefall of ShadeClan, I was told you needed my help" Icefall greets-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Im having my kits.",says Waterfall.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I can see that, don't worry at all, breath in and breath out" says Icefall-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Waterfall obeys Icefall.Soon,a small kit drops on the ground.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "It's alive" says Icefall-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "It's a she-kit.",says Waterfall."I will name her Winterkit.I don't think there are any more kits coming."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! The small she-kit, Winterkit, opens up her tiny pink mouth with a small mew, and snuggles into her mothers belly-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Icefall,you can go back now."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Winterkit's alive and well, her eyes will open in a few days like all kits, and you are right I must be going, Send a patorl over if you need my help or anything" Icefall leaves-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Waterfall nods.She picks Winterkit up and moves into her nest in the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Whiteflash hurries in. 'Where is she!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! Winterkit lets out a faint mew-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ 'Hello little one.' Waterfall:'We have a very sepical daughter!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "Yes,we do."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Winterkit crawls blindly toward the voice, as her eyes have not open, and she can not walk-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "That's your father,little one."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Winterkit reaches her father and lies her head on his paw-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Whiteflash nuzzles her. 'Well its been a long day for you both and I should let you rest.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! October 10, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Leafblaze pads out of warriors den."Good morning Waterfall.Is Winterkit still asleep?"CloverheartLook to the stars! "Yes.Do you want to come and see her?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Sure." pads over towards the nursery quietly.CloverheartLook to the stars! "Isn't she just adorable?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Shes very beautiful.You should be proud."CloverheartLook to the stars! Waterfall nods."Yes,I am proud.So is her father."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Whiteflash walks up. 'She will make a fine warrior one day.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "I know.In a few days,she will open her eyes."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I cant wait to see her walking."CloverheartLook to the stars! 'Then later she will be able to hear!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "Yeah.She will be impatient to be an apprentice,like all kits are.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Speaking of apprentices Snowpaw and her brother need to be trained.' says Duststar. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Rosemist pads out of the warriors den.She pads over to the apprentices den."Snowpaw!Time to train."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Snowpaw and Swiftpaw come bounding out of the apprentice den.CloverheartLook to the stars! To Swiftpaw 'Until Mothclaw is ready you can train with Snowpaw.' -Duststar DustpeltExpect the Worst! Swiftpaw bounces."Yay!" Snowpaw walks over to her mentor."What are we doing today?"CloverheartLook to the stars! "Battle training.",says Rosemist.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Then lets go!!" Snowpaw mews excitedly.CloverheartLook to the stars! Rosemist leads the apprentices out of camp.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Winterkit wakes up, lifts her head, and mews faintly-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Waterfall glances at Winterkit and smiles.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Rosemist drags Mothclaw through the camp entrance,her teeth in his scruff.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "You can le-t go, it's us-eless, I'm weak and, bro-ken, I should become a el-d-er", Mothclaw cries. "What happend"? Nightflower asks, as she pads up to them-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "He tried to catch a bird and he fell."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Looks like his leg is broken, is it"? Nightflower asks-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Yeah.I think so."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Me too, it f-eels broken, it f-eel-s like nothing is there, but pangs o-ff pain", Mothclaw cries-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist runs to get Tigercloud."Hmm.She's not in her den."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Maybe she went off to collect herbs and berries", suggets Nightflower.-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Perhaps."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Nightflower shrugs. "I'll j-just move into the e-lder's d-d-d-den", Mothclaw says-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Duststar sees. 'This is a bad loss for our clan since we are new.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 'Swiftpaw's new mentor will be Nightflower.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! Swiftpaw looks at is old mentor,then back to Nightflower.CloverheartLook to the stars! 'I am sorry Mothclaw you were a great warrior.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! October 11, 2010 Duststar walks out of his den and says to the clan. 'Glistenheart has been gone for a few moons now and I need to apoint a new deputy.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 'At this time I anounce that Leafblaze will be my new deputy!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Leafblaze dips his head to Duststar."Thank you.I wont let you down." Snowpaw and Swiftpaw begin chanting Leafblazes name.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Waterfall joins in. Duststar waves his tail for quiet. 'I will lead a hunting patrol. The rest of you go train the apprentices.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "May I come with you Duststar?" asks LeafblazeLeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Yes, we will hunt then see if ShadeClan needs anything.' DuststarLeader of DustClan Leafblaze heads out into the territory.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Duststar follows. DuststarLeader of DustClan Duststar and Leafblaze come sprinting into camp.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Waterfall! Kits have been stolen from ShadeClan.And CloverClan!"LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "That's terrible!I hope no one steals Winterkit!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Me as deputy and Duststar will try our best to prevent it."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "She will open her eyes soon."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Thats great.I'm sure she will be a great cat.Thats why we will watch over her."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "I'm sure she'll be a great warrior or medicine cat,which ever path she chooses."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I might go hunting soon."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Ok."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Leafblaze calls to the apprentices to go to their nests before curling up in his own nest.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! October 12, 2010 Duststar heads out into the territory troubled by the kit stealing news. DuststarLeader of DustClan Leafblaze pads out of the warriors den.His paws ached from yesterdays hunt.He looked around for his leader.Then sits down to clear his thoughts about the stolen kits.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Hello Waterfall."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Hi,Leafblaze."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! October 13, 2010 Darkheart pads out of the warriors den,coughing.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Duststar sees him. 'You need a medicine cat, I just wish JupiterClan would show us who it should be!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Waterfall sees Darkheart coughing."Father!Are you alright?" Darkheart replies,"Yes,we do need a medicine cat."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Leafblaze looks worried."I hope thats not greencough."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Even if it isn't right now,it can turn into greencough later."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! To Darkheart. 'For the safety of the clan I think you should make a temmporary den outside of the camp.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "I agree."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I'll help you build it."Leafblaze offers.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Thank you.That's very kind." Darkheart pads out of camp to build his nest.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Waterfall pads back in the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Winterkit yawns and wakes up at the sound of her mothers approach. She looks at her, and then slowly opens her beautiful pale blue eyes-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Waterfall smiles at Winterkit."Hello."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Snowpaw pads up."Shes beautiful..." she whispers.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Winterkit looks up at te two cats with wide eyes, and hears her voice for the first time, "He- Hello?-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Leafblaze returns from making the den and says."Oh,Winterkit! She opened her eyes!" "Why don't you go explore,Winterkit?",asks Waterfall.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Whiteflash sees. 'She is the best daughter ever!' DuststarLeader of DustClan October 16, 2010 Darkheart pads into camp,coughing.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Are you okay?" Hiddenleaf asks as she walks out of the warriors den. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] "I'll be fine."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Duststar also arives coughing. 'I think I have -cough- greencough. DuststarLeader of DustClan Darkheart looks up."Oh!You probably caught it from me.I'm sorry."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Its ok, just stay out of camp and -cough- Ill get the medicine cat.' DuststarLeader of DustClan Darkheart pads out of camp.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Where is -cough- Nettleleaf!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Waterfall pads out of the nursery."Oh!Is that greencough?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I -cough- think so.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Darkheart was coughing earlier.That means he has greencough!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Waterfall's eyes shimmer with worry for her father.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Whiteflash comes out. 'I hope he gets better.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Yes,you must be worried for your brother."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Well if he dies he has 8 more lives so I'm not too worried.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "He could lose more than one life."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Oh yeah...' DuststarLeader of DustClan "He's young.I wouldn't worry about that too much."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Lets go find that medicine cat.' DuststarLeader of DustClan Waterfall nods and pads to the medicine cat den."Nettleleaf!There's greencough!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Yeah Duststar and Darkheart have it!' DuststarLeader of DustClan October 17, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Oh I feel horrible, I'm I sick or just in pitty"? Calls Mothclaw form the elder's den-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. "You might have greencough,Darkheart and Duststar do."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I feel many, many, moons older", says Mothclaw-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. "Are you coughing?Coughing is a sign of greencough."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Yes, I started to th-i-ss mo-rning", *coughs* Mothclaw says "Is Mothclaw sick?" asks Nightflower walks into camp, prey drags form her jaws, and drops in fresh-kill pile-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. Waterfall turns to Nightflower."I think he caught greencough like Darkheart and Duststar."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "That can't be good, I hope they all recover, I only got a mouse, want to go hunting"? asks Nightflower-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. Rosemist pads up."I'll go.Mothclaw,will you be alright here?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Yup, d-don't worry a-b-bout me, Rose-mi-st, I'll be f-ine",*Coughs again* Mothclaw tells "Where shall we hunt"? asks Nightflower--[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. "Not in the gorge behind camp.Let's try near PetalClan."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Okay, we don't need one more injured Mothclaws*looks at Mothclaw*" Nightflower speaks clamy-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.” October 18, 2010 Leafblaze pads out of warriors den and beggins grooming himself.LeafblazeDont stop believing! Duststar limps into camp eyes glazed and breath ragged. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! He tries to say something but his breath fails and his eyes close. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Duststar wakes up fully healthy again. 'Oh no! Darkheart is close to death, we have to save him!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "But what can we do?"LeafblazeDont stop believing! Waterfall pads up."Get Nettleleaf!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! October 19, 2010 'I lost a life, but I think Darkheart can't last much longer. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist runs in."Darkheart is dead!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Hiddenleaf looks up, "He's dead?!" [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] "Yes!I went to check on him,and he was dead!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "That's horrible! Let me see him!" She ran to where Darkheart was. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] "He's in the territory.Come on."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! She followed Rosemist into the territory. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Duststar sighs and looks at Darkheart's body. 'He should be burried just past the gorge.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Leafblaze looks sadly."He was a fine warrior."LeafblazeDont stop believing! 'I don't think Mothclaw is much better either.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw pads up."He wont die though.Hes the strongest cat ever!"LeafblazeDont stop believing! 'I hope you're right Swiftpaw.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Leafblaze-"I hope it doesnt spread any further"LeafblazeDont stop believing! 'Yeah, Swiftpaw how is your training been?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw shufles his paws."I havent been out recently. Nightflower doesnt have time."LeafblazeDont stop believing! 'Thats not acceptable! I will speak to her at once!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 20, 2010 Hiddenleaf pads into camp, "I hope no one else will get sick." [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Whiteflash walks up. 'Well Mothclaw looks bad.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist pads up behind him."I hope he doesn't suffer the same fate as Darkheart."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! October 23, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Whiteflash rushes up with a horrifed look on his face. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "What's wrong,Whiteflash?",asks Waterfall.RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I found Mothclaw dead in the elders den from greencough!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Waterfall gasps."That's terrible!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I know Swiftpaw will be sad. Lets go tell Duststar.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Waterfall nods and pads up to Duststar."Duststar,Mothclaw is dead."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar sighs. 'I feared this would happen. Go bury his body.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Waterfall dips her head and calls for Rosemist.She turns to Whiteflash."Will you help?"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Sure I'll go dig a hole.' Whiteflash leaves camp. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Waterfall and Rosemist lift Mothclaw's body and follow Whiteflash.RoyalsGo Royals!!! All three cats return a few minutes later. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 24, 2010 Rosemist pads out of the warriors den.RoyalsGo Royals!!! October 25, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Snowpaw and Swiftpaw pad out the apprentice den."I need to be mentored! Nightflower never takes me out!" Swiftpaw complains. He looks embarrased when he sees Waterfall.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Duststar hears and comes over. 'I will mentor you today.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw gives an excited bounce."I havent been mentored since Mothclaws injury!"Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'Bring Snowpaw too.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Ok!"The two apprentices race over to Duststar Duststar leads them to the training hollow. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 27, 2010 Swiftpaw pads out of the apprentice den. He starts towards the fresh kill pile, but remebers Mothclaw didnt need to be brought freshkill. He sits down sadly.I have to get over it. He thinks to himself.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Waterfall pads out of the nursery."Something wrong,Swiftpaw?"RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar appears. 'Swiftpaw its time for the second part of your assessment.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist pads out."Snowpaw!Time for the second part of your assessment."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar takes the 4 cats to the training hollow. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist and Duststar pad into camp.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar climbs to the top of the highrock and yowls. 'Let the clan gather together for a clan meeting.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist pads up.Waterfall noses Winterkit out of the nursery.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Whiteflash sits next to his mate and kit. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist beckons Snowpaw and Swiftpaw.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Leafblaze comes and sits at the base of the highrock and Snowpaw and Swiftpaw race to Rosemist. Scar"We all have a soft spot right 'The time has come for Swiftpaw and Snowpaw to become warriors!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist nudges up the apprentices.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Swiftpaw steps forward, Snowpaw at his side. Leafblazes eyes show with pride.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'Snowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Snowfall.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Snowfall!Snowfall!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! He turns to Swiftpaw. 'From this moment on you will be known as Swiftclaw!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! They both dip their heads to their leader.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Leafblaze starts chanting their names.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Whiteflash starts chanting. 'Snowfall, Swiftclaw! Snowfall, Swiftclaw!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw looks around, but doesnt see his former mentor. Then he rembers hes dead. He looks at his paws sadly.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'Remember you must sit vigil tonight.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Do we have time for a quick nap?"asks Snowfall.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'NO! Now your vigil starts now.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Snowfall looks at Swiftclaw, exspecting him to look angry, but he doesnt seem to care. He pads slowly to entrace and stares at the stars.Are you proud of me Mothclaw?''he asks the stars. In the wind he seems to hear.''Yes. You did great. he jumps. Is that really you? ''No reply.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" October 29, 2010 Swiftclaw rises from the middle of the camp and yawns.Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Rosemist pads out of the warriors den. "How was your vigil, Swiftclaw?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Don't forget Snowfall too.'- Whiteflash. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Snowfall, how was your vigil?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! They young warriors nod."It was and experience."Mews Swiftclaw.Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Snowfall glances around camp."I wonder if anyone wants to go on a hunting patrol?"Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! October 31, 2010 Leafblaze and Swiftclaw pad out of warriors den.Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Waterfall pads out of the nursery and smiles at Swiftclaw. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Swiftclaw smiles back.Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! "How are you?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! "I'm fine.How are you?"Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! "I'm good and so is Winterkit." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Swiftclaw sits down and wraps his tail over his paws.Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! "She is still asleep.", says Waterfall, glancing at the nursery. RoyalsGo Royals!!! "Do you think she will want to be a warrior or medicine cat?"Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! "Medicine cat I hope. Nettleleaf needs an apprentice." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Swiftclaw murmers in agreement.Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Rosemist pads out of the warriors den. "Hello, Swiftclaw, Waterfall." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "Hi Rosemist."Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! "Would you like to go hunting?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! Swiftclaw gets up and nods."I havent been on a patrol in a while."Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Rosemist turns to Leafblaze. "Would you like to come as well?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! He nods as well."Sure."Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Rosemist leads the cats to the territory. RoyalsGo Royals!!! November 1, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Whiteflash pads out of the warriors den. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Hi, Whiteflash!", Waterfall greets her mate. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar sees the cats and comes over. 'I think that its time for Winterkit to become an apprentice!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Great! We have to ask her if she wants to be a warrior or medicine cat." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'That isn't how things work, see will decide for herself. If anyone tries to force her to a path it could change her destiny in ways unforseen If you doubt me go ask Nettleleaf.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "That's why I said ''ask her." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'She will tell us. And if JupiterClan thinks she will be a medicine cat then they will send her a dream then we will know, not before.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Ok. Should we ask Nettleleaf if she's had any dreams?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I don't see why not.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! November 7, 2010 Duststar comes out of the leaders den. PhilliesGo Phillies!! Leafblaze pads out of warriors den.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Hi Leafblaze I want you to join me on a hunting patrol.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Duststar leaves camp with Leafblaze. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Waterfall pads out of the nursery. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Whiteflash comes out and greets Nightflower. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Snowfall and Swiftclaw come out of the warriors den.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Nightflower stayed still for a second and then said" I really miss Mothclaw, we are brother and sister you know", [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ 'I know it must really be hard for you.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftclaw looks at his paws."I know how you feel. I felt horrible that I had to become a warrior, and he didnt get to see my assesment."CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Here is some advice that my mother gave me when I was young; know your losses ,but life must move on.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Your mother sounds wise."CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'She was. Duststar and my parents were both killed when we were young. Thats all I remember about her.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'However I don't remember anthing about my father except a few faint smells.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftclaw looks at his paws."We never knew our mother."CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... November 8, 2010 Duststar enters camp with Leafblaze and Rosemist. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Whiteflash welcomes him. 'Where have to you been? You left with Leafblaze hours ago!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'A fox attacked me and I lost 3 lives.' he whispers to his brother. Whiteflash gasps. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Leafblaze nods."It was horrible."CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'We did manage to get some food though, so today we are going to rest from the horrors of yesterday.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Leafblaze yawns and heads to the warriors den.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul...